The last night
by Hakuba Kirito
Summary: A story for valentines day. Aisha has one last night before she leaves for the magic academy. Will Elsword stop her? Also has why Add always tells the truth in front of Eve. Enjoy!


**I don't own Elsword...**

* * *

**Hi there people who are reading this. This is my present for Valentines day to my waifu. Please enjoy. Sorry for the bad description. I have had a very hectic day.  
**

* * *

Last night

The night was silent in Ruben village, except for one house that was alone in the outskirts of the village.

"Congratz Aisha!" Rena exclaimed, before showing a purple cake that was in her hands.

The rest of the elgang chorused Rena's words. The void princess smiled.

"Thanks guys. It's no big deal really."

"Are you kidding?" Chung asked. "You got what you wished for right? To teach at the magic academy!"

The blonde boy's 'ears' wriggled back and forth.

Raven nodded. "Don't worry about us. Just do what you want to do." The blade master said.

Aisha nodded. But then her smile faded.

"Where's Elsword?" she asked.

Rena shrugged. "I don't know.

Suddenly Eve pointed above them.

"He went to bed sometime ago." The Nasod said.

Raven sighed heavily, before sitting down on a chair.

"He probably doesn't want to congratulate you. I mean you guys argue all the time."

"Oh." The void princess said sadly.

The night passed on quickly, the room was a mess. Everyone was sleeping soundly, except for the purple haired magician, who stayed awake. Making up her mind, she rose to her feet and walked to Elsword's room. Gently, she knocked on the door.

"Elsword? I know your still awake. The rest didn't hear it, but I heard you sharpening your sword."

There was no response.

Aisha sighed. "I still remember what you said last night. I'm sorry. I should have told you this earlier."

* * *

(Flashback)

_The morning was cold and windy. The leaves of the Eltree were slowly turning brown and dropping. Aisha sat at the bottom of the tree, covered in her thick purple coat. She looked at the sky, with sad eyes._

"_Aisha!"_

_The purple haired magician turned to see the Infinity Sword running towards her. He panted heavily as he came to a complete halt in front of the Void Princess. _

"_Come to insult me more Elsword?" Aisha asked bitterly._

_Elsword shook his head. "I'm came to apologise. I'm sorry for calling you a third rate magician and a cliff chest loser. It was just a slip of the tongue."_

"_And you expect me to forgive you!?" Aisha shouted. "Why are you even apologising anyway, you never apologise."_

_The infinity sword turned his head away and muttered something inaudible._

"_What was that?" Aisha asked._

_The red haired boy gulped, before taking in a breath. "It's because I love you Aisha!"_

_Elsword's face was now the same colour as his crimson hair. A faint blush appeared on Aisha's face as well. But before she could say anything, Elsword turned around and sprinted of in embarrassment._

* * *

"You didn't even get to hear my response." The void princess continued. "I love you too Elsword."

There was silence, before a shuffle of footsteps could be heard. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a tired eyed Elsword.

"Sorry. I was asleep. What did you say?" Elsword asked, before yawning.

Aisha stared at the red haired boy, dumbstruck. She shook her head, coming back to her senses.

"Did you hear what I said?" she asked.

"What did you say?"

Aisha sighed heavily, before grabbing Elsword and bringing him into a bear hug.

"Never mind. I'm sorry. I should have told you I was offered a job at the magic academy as a teacher."

The red haired boy returned the embrace. "It's okay."

"Elsword?"

"Hmm."

"Can I…Can I sleep with you tonight?"

A hint of red appeared on Aisha's cheeks. The red haired boy's face however, was increasing in heat.

"Uh…sure."

* * *

A couple of hours into the night, Aisha huddled closely to Elsword and fast asleep. Her heard rested on his right shoulder gently. The red haired boy couldn't sleep. He smiled as he placed his headphones into his ears.

"_You didn't even get to hear my response….I love you too Elsword."_

The infinity sword snickered quietly as he replayed those words over and over again through his recorder.

"Maybe I'll admit it in the morning."

* * *

Morning soon came. But it was different to what the rest had expected.

"What!?" Rena shouted. "Your refusing the job?"

Aisha nodded. "I think the job isn't right for me." She answered. "Plus I have other reasons as well."

The rest were busy talking, as Aisha smiled at Elsword, which he responded with a chuckle.

However, a certain Nasod had seen the scene that had taken place.

"Add?" Eve asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why was Aisha staring at Elsword in a weird way?"

Add raised an eyebrow. Quickly knowing what she meant, he turned around and took out his black note book.

"What's that?" Eve asked.

"Nothing. Just my blackmail book." Add muttered.

"Oh…what does blackmail mean?"

The mechanic coughed. "Uh. It means to congratulate a new couple."

"Oh okay." Eve said, before turning around. "Hey Elsword and Aisha! Add and I want to blackmail you two!"

After that day, Add always remembered to tell Eve the truth. And Elsword remembered to never hide anything from Aisha. Because when he eventually told her that he had listened...the house had to go under renovation.

**THE END**


End file.
